Supernatural The Manipulator
by thecrazyfighter19
Summary: Sam, Dean and Lachlan investigate a series of murders at Burrendong Dam. When they discover what is happening it will suprise them and one of their lives are at stake.


Manipulator

People were scared. "There's something outside the Cabin!" Yelled a scared man.

"Whatever it is it's big!" Yelled a woman.

There was a big crash from the other side of the cabin. "Oh crap it's in the cabin. Quick! Run upstairs." Yelled an older man.

There were five people in the cabin. They all ran up the stairs. Footsteps approached from behind. They all got to the upstairs bedroom and locked the door. The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs made the campers panic. The footsteps grew louder as it made its way to the door. As it got to the door it stopped. The campers were scared that it would come in. The footsteps continued and went away. Still petrified the campers stared at the door. One went to check by carefully opening the door. But as he opened the door, something grabbed him. Everyone was screaming trying to escape. But one by one they were grabbed and thrown. The sound of screams filled the woods. One at a time they were killed.

The next day the Impala arrived at the camp. Lachlan, Sam and Dean got out of the car. "Burrondong Dam." Said Lachlan. "Haven't been here in years."

"Don't get to comfy." Said Dean "We have five dead campers"

"In the middle of the woods." Said Sam.

"That sounds familiar." Said Lachlan

"Why? Have you hunted a psycho in the woods before Lachlan?" Said Dean in a sarcastic tone.

"No. Just feels like I've seen this." Said Lachlan.

"Let's check the crime scene." Said Sam.

The three walked off into the woods heading to the cabin. As they approached they saw that the door had been kicked down. They were then greeted by a police officer. "Gentleman what can I do for you?" He asked.

"I'm Agent Smith; this is my partner Agent Johnson and our Junior FBI Agent, Agent Jacobs." Said Sam.

"We're here to check the crime scene." Said Dean.

"Right this way gentlemen." Said the Officer.

The officer took the three to the crime scene. They entered a room and found five bodies lying around. Three were missing heads and the others had been gutted. There was blood all other the room. "What happened here?" Asked Lachlan.

"Not sure." Said the Officer. "Looks like whoever did this was strong."

"Is there any murder weapon?" Asked Dean.

"By the look of it. My guess is a sword or blade of some sorts."

"Who found the bodies… or what's left of them?" Asked Sam.

"The camp owner. Mr Jake Riley." Said the Officer. "He said he was coming over to tell them they had to leave early. He walked in on this."

"Do you know why he asked them to leave early?" Asked Lachlan.

"Not sure." Said the Officer. "You'll have to ask him that yourself. He is back in the visitor centre."

"Ok thanks." Said Sam. "Let us know if you find anything else." He said as he handed the Officer a card with his cell number.

The officer walked away leaving the trio alone with the bodies. "Ok Lachlan." Said Dean "Go to the visitor centre get us a cabin and ask the Manager about making them leave so early. Sam you find out who these bodies belong to and search the crime scene. I'll ask around seeing what else I can find out."

"Ok." Said Sam and Lachlan and they all went to do their job. As Lachlan was heading towards the visitor centre a bus full of people turned up. Out came 10 people with cameras and notepads. "Ok guys." Said one person "As you've heard there has been another killing here last night. From what I've heard no human could have done this. I'm guessing you all have an idea on what you think is going on."

After saying that the rest of the visitors yelled out "Bigfoot!"

Lachlan stood there in confusion of what was happening. He ignored it and continued to the cabin. He opened the door and was greeted by the Manager Jake Riley "Hello there. What can I do for you?"

"I'm Junior Special Agent Jacob and would like to rent a cabin three beds." Said Lachlan.

"Sure thing." He said

"Also I have a question."

"Sure what is it?"

"This morning why did you go and ask the people in the cabin to leave early?" Asked Lachlan.

"It's because of these visitors outside."

"You mean the Bigfoot hunters?"

"Yeah. Can you believe it? A series of murders occur and it gets the attention of these _Freaks and Geeks_." He said as he handed Lachlan keys to the cabin. "Here you go your cabin number is 96."

"Thanks. Wait what do you mean series of murders?" Asked Lachlan.

"Over the past few weeks people have been dying mysteriously."

"Can I get a copy of all the people who died and their cabin locations please?"

"Sure thing."

Meanwhile back at the cabin Sam was getting the identification of the corpses. "Excuse me officer?"

"Yes?" Replied the officer.

"What were the names of these victims?"

"Oh right. Forgot about those. Ok so there were five victims. All but one was in there 30's the other one was 60. The older man's name was Jake Sullivan recently divorced came up here to spend time with his daughter and her friends. This one other here." He said pointing to a man whose stomach was sliced open. His name was Ben Rodgers he was dating the dead blonde over there who happens to be Julie Sullivan, Jake Sullivan's Daughter. Finally these two over here Jill Winter and Frank Winter. Brother and sister. All five victims were healthy."

"Ok thank you officer and again call if you find out anything." Said Sam.

"No problem."

The officer walked away and Sam started investigating the crime scene. He checked the room upstairs where most some of the campers were found killed. He looked around looking for something that could help him. He thought he wouldn't be able to find anything until he saw a piece of something on the ground. He couldn't figure out what it was. He put it in his pocket and continued looking around.

While Sam was investigating and Lachlan was getting the cabin. Dean was patrolling the camp looking for people to talk to. Nearly all the camp was empty except for one person. "Excuse me ma'am?" Said Dean.

The person turned around turning out to be a man with long hair. "Oops sorry my bad." Said Dean.

"What do you want?" Asked the man angrily.

"Well looks like someone's happy. I am Special Agent Johnson and I would like to ask some questions. Do you know about what happened at the Cabin house last night?"

"Yes. Those trespassers were on Mother Nature's land and she took her revenge."

"Ok so I'm guessing you're a tree friend and you believe in Natures Wrath." Said Dean.

"You bet I believe in her wrath." Said the Hippie. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to a camp ground to shut down."

The man walked off. "Well. That was awkward." Said Dean and he walked off as well. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone and called Lachlan. Lachlan picked up "Lachlan what did you find?"

"I found out that he was asking the campers to leave for some sci-fi nerd group who is also looking into these murders for what I think is a TV show."

"Great." Said Dean. "First the _Ghostfacers_ now we have another group of wannabes trying to make a TV show."

"The best bit is that they think Bigfoot was behind this massacre."

"What do you mean this one?" Asked Dean.

"Well I asked the manager and he said there have been more murders over the past few weeks. I also asked the "Monster hunters" and they said they are here to solve them and find out what happened. It's strange I've looked at the other murders and they also sound familiar."

"So you think you've seen or heard of murders like this before?" Asked Dean.

"Yeah I just don't know where."

"Ok we'll regroup at the cabin and look other them. What cabin is it?"

"Number 96." Said Lachlan.

"Ok call Sam and I'll meet you there."

Back at the visitor centre the new visitors were checking into the cabin and were furious about their cabin. "What do you mean we can't stay in the cabin we booked?!" Asked the leader of the group furiously.

"I've told you." Said Jake "It's a crime scene at the moment. The best I can give you two of the smaller cabins which can fit five in a room."

"Whatever." Said the leader taking the keys and walking out furiously.

"Dick." Whispered Jake to himself as the leader walked out of the room.

The campers walked towards their cabins and opened the door. It was late at night so they all got ready for bed. Three girls and two boys were in the cabin on the left. The Leader, three other boys and one girl was in the cabin on the right. At about 3 A.M in the morning there was screaming from the cabin on the left. It woke both cabins up causing everyone to go see what was wrong. They opened the cabin and saw one of the women on the ceiling bleeding from her chest. There was also one of the men hanging from the ceiling fan with a rope around his neck. And finally one of the men on the bed had his chest sliced open. Everyone was screaming in panic. All of a sudden the woman on the roof fell and died. The hanging man died as well. The one on the bed was already dead. The screams woke the whole campground including Sam, Dean and Lachlan.

After hearing the screams the trio ran towards the cabins guns drawn. They got to the cabins. "Everyone get back!" Yelled Dean.

The campers backed away and the three went into the room seeing the dead bodies. "What the hell happened in here?" Asked Lachlan.

"We don't know." Said one of the campers who were in the left cabin. "We were sleeping and she started screaming. It woke us up and we saw this."

"Ok." Said Sam. "We are going to need to ask you your names and then after that you need to leave!"

"We can't leave." Said the Leader. "We have a TV show to film and a Bigfoot to catch and also figure out what killed the others."

"And who do you think you are?" Asked Sam. "_Ghostbusters_?"

"My name is Frank Johnson. I'm the leader of this TV show and we are staying until we finish this show."

"I don't know, Frank." Said one of the female campers. "I think we should leave it's getting to dangerous."

"Listen to her buddy." Said Dean. "Get out of here before anyone else dies."

As they were arguing they were interrupted by Jake. "What the hell is going on here?!" He saw the bodies "Oh god what happened?"

"Jake we need you to get these people out of here right now!" Ordered Lachlan.

"We are not leaving!" Yelled Frank even more angry then before.

"Ok everyone calm down!" Ordered Dean. "First things first tell us your names and these people's names."

"Fine." Said Frank "As I've told you my name is Frank Johnson. The host of the new TV show I'm filming called 'The Unnatural.' This is my crew." He pointed to the three girls. "The blonde one is Katie Jones. The Brown haired one is Sarah Griffin and the red haired is Jennifer Collins." He then pointed to the boys who all had black hair. "The tall one with glasses is Bill Franklin, the other tall one is Ben Andrews. And the short one is Zack Thomas."

"Ok." Said Dean. "And who are the victims?"

'The blond girl on the floor is Lucy Williams. The hanging man is David Wilson. And the one whose chest is sliced open in John Robinson."

"Quick question." Said Lachlan. "The girl was she always on the floor?"

"No. When we came in she was on the roof screaming and kicking around." Said Frank.

"Of course." Lachlan whispered to himself.

"What?" Asked Sam.

"I think I know where I've seen these killings before." Whispered Lachlan to Sam and Dean.

"Ok. We are going to examine the scene. Jake. Take these people to the visitor centre they are leaving first thing in the morning." Said Dean.

"But what about the TV show?" Asked Frank.

"The TV show isn't important right now." Said Dean. "You being safe is. Now why don't you be a good TV show geek team and do as we say or we will bring you in for questioning Federal Agents."

"Fine!" Said Frank angrily. "But when the time is right we will return." And he stormed off angrily. "Come on guys!"

"Sure, whatever you say." Dean whispered to himself.

Everyone left the room leaving the three alone. "So?" Asked Sam. "Where have you see killings like this Lachlan?"

"It might sound crazy and a bit impossible but you have to believe me. I think whatever is killing people is basing its kills off of Horror movie kills." Said Lachlan.

"Seriously? Horror movies?" Said Dean confused.

"Think about it." Started Lachlan. "The killing last time was in the middle of the woods in a cabin. The officer said that the killer used a blade of some sort. To me that sounds like _Friday the 13__th__._ Now this one, woman on the ceiling, man gets hanged in a closed room and also a man with his chest sliced open while they sleep. That's definitely _Nightmare on Elm Street_."

"Wait a second." Said Sam as he reached into his pocket. "Look." He held out his hand and inside was the unknown object he picked up from the last crime scene. It was a white piece of material.

"It's solid." Said Dean. "If you're right Lachlan by the looks of this it looks like a piece from a hockey mask."

"Jason Voorhees." Said Lachlan.

They were all confused. "Ok." Said Dean "Lets head back to the cabin, look over the other cases again and see what horror movies they relate to."

They headed back to their cabins and opened the case notes. They looked over them again and again looking for something that was horror movie related. "I got something." Said Dean.

Sam and Lachlan walked over to Dean and looked at the folder he was holding. "The first killing." Said Dean. "Killer used a chainsaw to slice his victims up. To me that sounds like _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_."

"How many victims?" Asked Lachlan.

"Just one. Stanley Murray" Said Dean.

"So did anyone survive?" Asked Sam.

"Yeah." Said Dean. "Phillip Cooper. Apparently the police arrested him saying he was the killer."

"Why did they suspect him?" Asked Lachlan.

"Apparently when they found Phil he said that the person who killed his friend was the camp manager, Jonathon Reid."

"And what was wrong with that?" Asked Lachlan.

"Jonathon Reid died two years ago from cancer. But the suspect swears it was Reid." Said Dean.

"Does it say where he is being held?" Asked Sam.

"Yeah. New South Wales state prison." Said Dean. "I'm going to go check it out tomorrow. You two stay at the camp and figure out what we're up against."

"Ok." Said Lachlan. "Any leads on the other killing."

"No." Said Sam. "All I have is these pictures. One from the night before the killing and a picture the day after the killing." He showed Lachlan and Dean the crime scene photos. "See nothing strange. The only strange thing is that the killer got in and out without forced entry."

"Who were the victims?" Asked Dean.

"Susan and Francis Baker." Said Sam. "The two of them were on vacation with their daughter Millie."

"Wait a second." Said Lachlan looking at the photos.

"What?" Asked Sam.

"Maybe the killer got in without forced entry because they brought it with them."

"What?" Asked Dean in confusion.

"Look." Said Lachlan pointing at the photo.

"So what?" Said Dean. "It's a kids doll."

"Does the name _Chucky_ ring any bells?" Explained Lachlan.

"So they got killed by a creepy ass doll?" Said Dean. "Great. Not like I needed sleep tonight."

"Ok." Said Sam. "We have four murders involving around Horror movie killers. We have _Jason Voorhees, Freddy Krueger, Leatherface and Chucky_."

"Four characters you do not want to see in the same place together." Said Dean. "Ok so tomorrow morning I'll head up to the prison and you two figure out what we're dealing with. Right now I'm going to bed."

They all went back to bed and slept till the next day.

The next day the boys got up early and did what they planned last night. Dean got into his Impala and drove off towards the prison. Meanwhile Sam and Lachlan were using everything they had to find out what they were up against. "How about a Tupla?" Suggested Lachlan.

"No Tulpa's are based off beliefs and people believe that _Jason Voorhees _roams _Camp Crystal Lake._ Same goes for the other three deaths." Said Sam.

They continued searching. They also called other Hunters to find out if they know of anything like this. "Ok thanks Garth." Said Sam as he hung up the phone.

"Does Garth know what we're up against?" Asked Lachlan.

"Yeah. He's run into something sort of like this before. It's called a Manipulator." Said Sam. "Garth said when he came up against one the Manipulator was copying superhero villains."

"Seriously?" Said Lachlan. "What is with these things?"

"Apparently they copy villains or characters they see from movies or TV shows. Even books. Hell if it felt like it they could bring _World of Warcraft _to life." Said Sam. "He also mentioned that they are Trickster cousins. Like to screw with people before they die, which explains their choice of killing."

"So being a Trickster's cousin I'm guessing stake to the heart to kill it?" Asked Lachlan.

"Yep. Garth also said that they protect a certain part of land that's why the killings are only in one area. So I'm guessing where they kill is sacred to them and they protect it by killing trespassers. Also they can make themselves look human so it's going to be difficult to find"

"Ok." Said Lachlan. "I'm going to go talk to Jake see if he knows anything about this land."

"Ok." Said Sam. "I'll try to figure out where they like to stay." He then pulled out a laptop with a Wi-Fi router.

Lachlan walked off towards the visitor centre when he heard a noise. It sounded like someone whispering. "Hello?" Yelled Lachlan. "Who's there?"

The noise faded away for a few moments but then started again. Lachlan convinced himself it was the wind and walked off. The sounds of footsteps came from the forest part he was standing next to. He heard a twig snap. "Who's there?" He yelled out. He pulled his gun out and aimed towards the forest.

He didn't know this but he was being watched. "I will shoot!" threatened Lachlan.

Just then someone touched him on the shoulder. In panic he turned around and saw Jake. "What wrong?" He asked.

"I thought I heard something." Said Lachlan.

After he said that the sound of footsteps returned and this time he was positive there was someone in the woods. He saw someone where a black outfit. It was moving fast. It then walked out of the woods revealing a person wearing a Ghostface mask. The person was holding a knife. "Run!" Yelled Lachlan.

The pair ran towards the visitor centre with the creature following behind. Lachlan turned around to shoot but tripped and dropped his gun. He got up and went to go for it but the Ghostface was standing on top of the gun. Lachlan and Jake kept running towards the visitor centre. They made it to the building and got inside and locked the door. They saw the killer outside and it went to look for another way in. "Jake go lock every door and window you can find!" Yelled Lachlan.

"Ok Lachlan." Said Jake.

Jake went off. That's when Lachlan realised something. He never told Jake what his real name was. That's when Lachlan remembered. The Manipulator was disguised as _Ghostface _from the movie _Scream_ and remembered that there were two killers from the movie. He then realised that there wasn't just one Manipulator killing people at the camp there are two. Jake Riley and some other person. Lachlan went to go open the door but before he could he was grabbed from behind and thrown against the wall. Standing in front of him was Jake Riley and the masked _Ghostface_. Jake has an evil grin on his face and kicked Lachlan in the head knocking him out.

Meanwhile Dean had arrived at the prison and walked to the entrance. "Excuse me." He said. "I am Special Agent Johnson. I need to speak to one of your prisoners."

"Who?" Asked the receptionist.

"Phillip Cooper."

"Right this way." Said the receptionist.

Dean and the receptionist walked towards the interrogation room. "I'd like some privacy and do not record this." Said Dean.

"Ok." Said the receptionist and she walked off.

"So Mister Cooper can you please tell me what happened the night Stanley Murray was killed." Asked Dean.

"The other officers didn't believe me. Why would you?" He asked.

"Because I am more open than the other officers." Said Dean. "So can you please tell me?"

"It all happened to fast. We just got back from fishing when we heard the sound of a chainsaw. That when the door was kicked down and I saw him." Said Phillip.

"Saw who?" Asked Dean.

"Jonathon Reid the old manager."

"You do know Jonathon Reid died of cancer two years ago right?"

"Yes I do." Said Phillip. "He was a friend of mine. But I swear it was him."

"Was there anything strange about the killing besides that you believe a dead guy killed him?" Asked Dean.

"There was one thing."

"What?"

"When the man with the chainsaw came at me he picked me up and was about to kill me until..." Said Phillip.

"Until what?" Asked Dean.

"He just put me down." Continued Phillip. "Unharmed. I stood there in panic as he went after Stanley. He picked Stanley up. But he wasn't as lucky. The person or whatever it was cut him in half. He was my best friend." He started tearing up. "He was my best friend and those stupid cops think I killed him!" He started getting frustrated.

"Ok calm down." Said Dean. "I believe you. I believe you didn't kill your friend and I will get you out of here."

"Thank you." Said Stanley.

"You're welcome." Said Dean. "Thank you for your time I will speak with the officers and get you out of here and you can go back to your normal life."

Dean walked out of the interrogation room and was greeted by an officer. "So how did it go?" he asked.

"He's not the killer you can let him go." Said Dean.

"We can't just let him go without proof." Said the officer.

"Well since his arrest there have been three more murders and considering it was a chainsaw used I don't think Stanley there carry's one with him in his pocket." Said Dean.

"I'm sorry but I can't just..."

"Listen I am a Federal Agent and if I say release him you better do so or else." Ordered Dean.

"I'll see what I can do." Said the officer.

"Thank you." Said Dean and he walked off.

Deans phone began ringing. "Sam what have you got?"

"Well." Sam said over the phone. "We are dealing with a Manipulator. A Trickster cousin. Pretty much this thing kills using the same techniques it sees from movies, TV shows, games or any other thing involving killing. They also protect a certain land area which is why they only kill in one place and it never changes. Same as a Trickster, stake to the heart will kill it."

"Wait protects a land?" Said Dean. "Sam there was a hippie guy wanting to shut it down saying they were trespassers on Mother Nature's land he could be the Manipulator."

"Ok so when Lachlan gets back we'll go look for hi..." Sam started to say but was interrupted by Dean.

"What do you mean when Lachlan gets back?" Asked Dean with panic in his voice.

"He went to talk to Jake." Explained Sam.

"How long ago was that?"  
"About an hour and a half ago. He went by himself."

"Sam you should have gone with him." Said Dean.

"Why?" Asked Sam. "Lachlan can handle himself."

"Against one maybe." Said Dean.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sam starting to have panic in his voice.

"Before Lachlan joined us and you were at Stanford me and Dad hunted a Manipulator."

"And?" asked Sam.

"The lore doesn't say it but the one we hunted. Hunted in pairs."

Sam was speechless. "I'm going to look for him. You need to get here now." Sam hung up the phone and Dean ran towards the exit. He got to the exit got in the Impala and drove towards Burrondong Dam.

Back at the camp Sam ran around looking for Lachlan. "Lachlan!" He yelled out.

He looked around and he found a gun. He recognized the gun. It was Lachlan's. "Oh-no." He said.

He ran towards the visitors cabin and saw that it had been wrecked. He looked around and saw the bus that the TV show people came in. He ran towards it and he found five dead bodies. They had been stabbed which what seemed to be a knife. The bodies belonged to Katie Jones, Sarah Griffin, Jennifer Collins, Ben Andrews and Zach Thomas. Frank Johnson and Bill Franklin weren't there. He looked around and couldn't find their bodies. He wasn't sure if they were alive or dead. He ran out of the bus. "Lachlan!" He yelled even louder this time.

A few hours later Lachlan woke up and found himself chained a pipe. "What the hell?" He said.

He looked up to see two more people in the room with him also chained to things. They had bags over their heads so he couldn't see who they were.

"Hello?" He said.

There was no response. He looked around and saw a tape. He played it. He then heard a voice which sent chills through his body. "Hello Lachlan. I want to play a game." It was the voice of Jigsaw. The killer from _Saw_. The tape continued. "For years you have lied to people about your age. You have killed people. And manipulated people. You are always trying to save everyone but you are unable. Today you will also not be able to save everyone. In the room you are chained to a pipe. There is also two other people in the room. You may know them. You will choose which one walks away and which one dies. If you do not kill one of these people within the next two and a half hours you will all die. Live or Die. Make your decision. Just then the clamp around Lachlan's leg was removed. He got up and looked for a light switch. He found one and found himself in a medium size room. He saw a door but it would not open. He went over to the other two people in the room. The clamps on their legs were still there and weren't coming off. He pulled the bag off the first persons head revealing Frank Johnson. "Frank what happened?" He asked.

"I don't know." He said. "Last thing I remember we were on the bus when this guy dressed up like the one from _Scream_ got on the bus and started attacking us. Next thing I know he's knocked me out and I wake up here."

"Ok." Said Lachlan. "I'm going to find out who this person is next to you."

He got up and walked to the other person he pulled the bag off and saw who it was.

Meanwhile Dean had just arrived at the camp. He got out of the car and opened the boot. Sam walked over. "I couldn't find him anywhere. No hippie guy or Jake anywhere." Said Sam.

"Ok so Jake and hippie guy are working together." Said Dean. He picked up three wooden stakes and passed one to Sam.

"Also the TV show campers are dead."

"All of them?" Asked Dean.

"Frank and Bill are missing." Said Sam. "Since you and Dad hunted these do you know where they like to hide?"

"Yeah. Underground." Said Dean.

"Where are we going to find that?" Said Sam.

"I think I might know." Said Dean. "Visitor centres usually have basements so let's try there."

"Ok." Said Sam.

They both ran towards the visitor centre. They looked around looking for some sort of trap door or something. "It's no use." Said Sam. "I can't find anything."

"Sam check this out!" Yelled Dean.

Sam walked over to Dean who was in the Managers room. "What?"

"Why does he have the same book on this shelf 100 times?" Said Dean. He reached out for one. "It's just cardboard."

They both grabbed the bookshelf and moved it. They moved the shelf revealing a passageway.

"Let's go." Said Sam.

They continued down the passage way when they reached the bottom. There were three doors in there. One was sealed shut. They went to the one of right where they found a room with TV screens. "Look its Lachlan." Said Dean pointing to one of the screens.

"And he's with Frank and... wait who is that?" Asked Sam.

"It's the hippie." Said Dean.

"If that's the hippie than who is the second Manipulator?" Said Sam.

"Maybe there is only one." Said Dean.

Behind them was someone wearing a Jigsaw costume watching them. They didn't notice he was there. "Hey look the button that opens that door." Dean said. He pushed it and then the sealed door opened. Lachlan turned around and saw the door open. That's when he saw Jason Voorhees standing at the door with his machete. "Uh-oh." Said Sam as he turned around to go help him. But when he turned around he saw the Jigsaw person. "Dean!" He yelled.

Dean turned around but the Jigsaw pig tackled him. Meanwhile back with Lachlan, the Manipulator disguised as Jason Voorhees charged at him but he jumped out of the way. This caused Jason to run into the wall. Jason got back up and ran at Lachlan. Lachlan ran out of the room and Jason followed him. Lachlan then heard the sound of Sam and Dean fighting something. He ran into the room "Sam. Dean!" He yelled out.

"Lachlan!" Yelled Dean. "Catch." He threw a wooden stake towards Lachlan and he caught it.

"Thanks!"

He turned around and saw Jason standing behind him. Sam and Dean were fighting off the Pig. Jason picked up Lachlan and threw him at Sam knocking him to the ground. Dean was being strangled by the pig. The pig then reached for a metal pole. But before he could hit Dean, Dean punched him in the face knocking the mask off. He then realised who the second manipulator was. Standing in front of him was Bill Franklin. "You!" Said Dean. "You're the Manipulator."

Bill nodded and then Jason picked Dean up and threw against the wall knocking him out. Bill walked over Sam and Lachlan who were on the ground and kicked them both knocking them out as well.

They all woke up half an hour later in a different room. It was the room the other door led to. The three of them were tied to a pole. Dean saw a bit of glass on the ground and managed to grab it. The Manipulators were facing away and Dean started to cut through the rope. The Manipulators turned around. This time they were disguised as two Ghostfaces. Kneeling in between them was the hippie. One looked at Lachlan and said "Told you, you weren't going to save everyone tonight." He pulled out a knife and stabbed the hippie in the throat killing him. "NO!" Yelled Lachlan.

"So this is it?" Said Dean. "There's one thing I don't understand. Why the killing? You're meant to protect the land and you were the manager. You could have just shut the whole camp down."

"Now where's the fun in that?" Asked one of the manipulators.

"You know you screwed up the Leatherface killing right?" Said Dean. "He doesn't use the victims face he uses the skin to create his own mask."

"True." Said the other manipulator. "But this is our horror movie. We can make it end however we want."

"I've heard that before. You want to make it the way you want it. Kill the heroes and the villain lives. Another creature has already tried that one. But in the end like in every horror movie. The villain dies."

Dean continued cutting through the rope that was tying them down. He was almost complete. One of the manipulators leaned over to Dean. "I am really going to enjoy killing you."

"Get in line." Said Dean as he broke the three of them free from the ropes.

They got up and fought the manipulators. The wooden stakes were nowhere to be seen. "Lachlan check the other room for them." Said Sam as he tackled one of the manipulators to the ground.

Lachlan ran out of the room and the other manipulator followed him. Dean tried to stop him from leaving but the one Sam had tackled grabbed him by the foot and tripped him over. "Lachlan look out!" Yelled Dean.

Lachlan turned around but he wasn't quick enough. The manipulator had tackled him to the ground. Lachlan tried to break free but the manipulator was over-powering him. The manipulator pulled out a knife. "Time to die." Said the manipulator.

But before he could stab Lachlan the manipulator was tackled off him. Lachlan got up to see who saved him. It was Frank. "Go!" Yelled Frank as he continued to hold down the manipulator. Lachlan got up and ran towards the room. He opened the door and on the floor was the wooden stakes. Meanwhile Sam and Dean were still fighting the other one. Sam was punching it in the head while Dean was getting up. They heard yelling from outside the room. "Go check it out!" Yelled Sam. "I got this one."

Dean ran out the room and saw Frank lying on the ground with blood coming out of his stomach. The manipulator was nowhere to be seen. "Where is he?" Asked Dean as he crouched down to help Frank.

"He ran up the stairs." Said Frank. "The kid is in the room over there."

"Ok thanks. Keep pressure on that you'll be fine."

Just then Lachlan ran out with the wooden stakes. "Dean catch!" he threw a wooden stake in Dean's direction. "You help Sam." Said Dean. "I'm going for the one outside."

Lachlan agreed and ran into the room. He saw that Sam had now become overthrown by the manipulator. Lachlan went to go stab the manipulator but the manipulator was too quick. It got up and attacked Lachlan. Lachlan dropped the stakes. The manipulator was now leaning over Lachlan with a knife. Before he could stab him a wooden stake went through its heart. Behind him was Sam holding the wooden stake. The manipulator fell over and died. Sam helped Lachlan up. "Thanks." Said Lachlan.

"Don't mention it." Said Sam.

Lachlan picked up his wooden stake and stabbed the dead manipulator. "Just to be sure. Come on we got to help Dean and Frank." Said Lachlan.

They went out of the room and picked Frank up. "Come on." Said Sam.

Dean was running through the camp looking for the second manipulator. "Where are you?" Said Dean.

He looked everywhere. He then saw that his cabin door was open. "That's not suspicious." Said Dean in a sarcastic tone.

He walked in there and the place was trashed. Most of the case notes, the beds. Everything was trashed. His phone started ringing. "Who is this?"

"You know who this is don't you?" Said the manipulator still using the scream disguise.

"How did you get this number?" Asked Dean.

"Your brother Lachlan gave it to me. Not voluntarily of course but I have it."

"How about you quit hiding like a little bitch and come out and face me!" Yelled Dean through the phone. "Where are you?"

"I'm watching you right now."

Dean was confused. He looked around. The window was closed and the blind was shut. "You're not fooling me." Said Dean. "You can't see me."

"You're right. I can't see that you have the phone to your right ear. The wooden stake in your left ear. The fact that you're standing right next to the wardrobe." Said the manipulator.

Dean finally understood what was happening. But he was too slow. Before he could react the manipulator jumped out of the wardrobe tackling him to the ground. Dean dropped the stake and his phone. "I checked the cupboard. How did you get in there?" Asked Dean furiously.

"Being the manager can buy time to build secrets through the whole camp." Said the manipulator.

The manipulator pulled out the knife. He went to stab Dean but Dean punched him in the face. The manipulator fell of Dean. Dean went over to the wooden stake. He picked it up but the manipulator tackled him out the window. They both went through it. The manipulator got up but couldn't see Dean. The manipulators phone rang. "I'm sure you've seen the first _Scream _movie. The killer is distracted and the hero sneaks off. The killer is then in panic and searches for the hero. Then the hero..." The line dropped.

Just then the manipulator turned around and Dean stabbed him. Dean continued what he was saying on the phone "...comes out of nowhere and stabs the villain." The manipulator fell over dying.

Dean was standing over the manipulators body. He heard Sam and Lachlan call out to him. "Dean!"

"I'm over here!" Dean yelled back.

They walked over to him where they saw the other manipulator lying on the ground. "Did you stab him twice?" Asked Lachlan.

"Why would I do that?" Asked Dean.

"Well in the horror movies they always come back. That's why I stabbed the other one after Sam killed him." Explained Lachlan.

"This isn't your normal movie." Said Dean. "This is ours."

"Guys we still need to get out of here and get Frank to a hospital." Said Sam.

"Ok." Said Dean. "You two get him to the Impala I'll in the cabin and see what I can collect from the attack.

Sam and Lachlan walked over to the car with Frank and placed him down. "You'll be okay." Said Sam to Frank.

Dean then walked over to the Impala. "This is all I could find." He was holding John's Journal and some case notes.

"Let's go." Said Lachlan.

They all got in the Impala. They started to drive off when they heard a noise. "Do you hear that?" Said Lachlan.

"What was it?" Said Sam.

The noise grew louder. It also sounded more clearer. It was a sound of a chainsaw. "It can't be." Said Dean. "I killed it."

"I told you, you had to stab it again." Said Lachlan.

"It makes sense. They were copying horror movies so you had to kill the dead." Said Sam.

They looked out the windows. They scanned the campground. They then saw a figure come from where their cabin was. "Leatherface." Said the three of them.

He charged towards the car. Dean put the Impala in accelerate. "We can't just leave him alive." Said Sam.

"I know." Said Dean.

Leatherface was now on the road behind the Impala. "Hold on!" Yelled Dean. He put the car in reverse. He ran over the manipulator. They got out of the car and left Frank there while they had a final showdown the manipulator.

The manipulator got up after being hit by Dean's car. The manipulator charged towards them. They jumped out of the way. Lachlan jumped onto the manipulators back while Sam tried to tackle it. The manipulator aimed its chainsaw at Sam. Sam got out of the way before he was sliced open. Dean went to the back of the Impala and got the wooden stakes out. He ran over to Sam and gave him one. The manipulator then grabbed Lachlan who was still holding on to him and held him out. He was about to kill him but Dean had gotten back into the Impala and hit the manipulator with the Impala again. Lachlan dropped onto the ground and Dean got out of the car. He helped Lachlan up and handed him a stake. The three were now standing side by side and Leatherface was staring at them. He started the chainsaw back up. The three got their stakes ready. Leatherface charged towards them again and he missed again. This time he ran into the cliff next to the road. As Leatherface turned around he couldn't respond quickly enough as Sam stabbed him through the heart. The manipulator stood there looking at the three. He then collapsed. This time he was dead. For good. Dean and Lachlan walked over to them. Lachlan held his stake up and stabbed the manipulator once more. "Can't be too careful." He said.

They all chuckled. Dean looked at his car and saw how damaged it was. It was still driveable. "Great. Now time to fix it again." He said.

"How many times has it been now?" Asked Sam.

"Too many." Said Dean.

They all chuckled again and walked towards the Impala. They then drove off again. They Burrondong Dam in the rear-view mirror and drove off into the night towards the hospital.

The End.


End file.
